


Used

by AquamarineSock



Category: Keychain of Creation (Webcomic)
Genre: First Age, M/M, Piss Enema, Technically Consensual But Deeply Ill-advised Kink, Watersports, Watersports - A pisses into B's ass after fucking him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquamarineSock/pseuds/AquamarineSock
Summary: Resch Dan ran his fingers through Misho’s sweat soaked hair. “And I can do anything I want to you?” He said the words slowly, like he was savouring them, like he was savouring the concept of having that power.“Yes. Anything.” Because if Resch Dan wanted it, he was willing to give it.Or: Resch Dan pisses into Misho's arse after fucking him.
Relationships: Misho Thrice-Radiant/Resch Dan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: Bulletproof 20/21





	Used

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlyingAubergine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingAubergine/gifts).



> Written for the tag "Watersports - A pisses into B's ass after fucking him" for Bulletproof 2021. 
> 
> Unless something happens between when I post this and when this goes live, this will be the first explicit fic in this fandom. I would say I am sorry to the three to five other people in this fandom who probably didn't expect piss kink to be the first explicit fic in this fandom, but I am not sorry and feel no shame.
> 
> For people reading canon blind, there is a short canon primer in the end notes.
> 
> I hope you like it, FlyingAubergine!

Resch Dan laid on Misho’s chest, warm and heavy, his cock still inside him despite them both being spent. Misho had to admit that this was... pleasant. Not the most practical way to spend an evening, but Resch would say that that was the point. To be impractical and inefficient and just have _a good time._

He was boneless and his body still hummed from his orgasm, and while he was neither _relaxed_ or _exhausted_ , his muscles still held no tension.

Resch smiled at him, showing his canines. “Done yet?”

“Not if you want to keep going.” That was the arrangement. He was Resch’s, and would do whatever he wanted, until the sun rose again. It was mutually beneficial. Resch Dan got him to do whatever he wanted, got Misho to be whoever he wanted him to be. And Misho got kicked out of his head and forced into his body, made to relax and rest for once in his life. If he had to be forced to rest and recreate—well, he did need to be forced. This was for his own benefit, as much as Resch’s. Even if he didn’t see it.

And Resch Dan liked it, so it seemed only—fair. Kind. One or both of those.

He ran his fingers through Misho’s sweat soaked hair. “And I can do anything I want to you?” He said the words slowly, like he was savouring them, like he was savouring the concept of having that power.

“Yes. Anything.” Because if Resch Dan wanted it, he was willing to give it. (If Resch had to be tied to him, bonded to him, it would only be fair if he was as giving as he could be.)

The smile became cockeyed. “That’s convenient. Don’t even have to stand up then.”

Misho opened his mouth to ask what he wanted, what he should do, when Resch descended on his mouth hungrily, all teeth and force, hard enough that Misho had to push up against it.

Something moved inside him. Warm and heavy and filling and... liquid?

Oh.

_Oh._

Resch was pissing inside him, and... that definitely counted as ‘anything.’ He didn’t expect it at all. Maybe he should have? Getting marked as Resch’s so intimately, so primally, being reduced into a mere waste receptacle—that would count as getting him out of his head and into his body. Count as Resch holding up his end of the bargain. (It would count as getting him out his head he could stop thinking about it, of course. Thinking whether he should be flattered or embarrassed or humiliated or all of those at once.)

The stream stopped, and Resch and pulled back from the kiss, grinning at him while petting his hair.

Misho couldn’t tell how full he was. He felt filled to the brim, but he couldn’t tell how much liquid that would actually be, how much was just his body being confused by this strange intrusion. His muscles cramped as he tried to hold it in, he tried to stifle the grunting moan that came with it. And he—liked it? Despite what he would have guessed before it had happened it felt... good. That wasn’t quite the word, it felt too strange to be good, but his cock was stiffening at the intrusion, fuelled by his brain running with the idea of being used like that. Being used as a chamber pot, as a new experiment in recreational indoor plumbing, a place to put something you wanted to get rid of. Getting marked like he was a wild animal, like his body was the rock that marked the edge of Resch Dan’s territory. He... _liked_ it?

And that was good. He was meant to enjoy this. Should enjoy this. So it was good he did.

He returned the smile, as best he could.

And then Resch pulled out, slowly slowly slowly.

Misho did his best to hold the piss in, clamping down as many muscles as he could because he wasn’t sure in the moment which he should use.

“Oh, well done,” Resch said breathily, sounding legitimately impressed. Like he hadn’t even expected the attempt, or hadn’t expected it took work at all.

He hadn’t completely succeeded. Some piss had leaked out, quickly cooling, dripping down his thighs and bringing the acrid smell he did his best ignore.

Resch sat back on his heels, watching him. Watching the way his breathing turned harsh, the way his eyes went a little blank with the effort of concentration, the way his abdominal muscles fluttered as he tried to hold it in, because that would be what Resch _wanted_.

(And he would do exactly what he wanted, because that was what he should do, and Resch would like that--)

He laid his hand on Misho’s stomach, and pushed down.

And oh, that was _very much_ a demonstration of the incompressibility of water-based solutions. He already knew that intellectually, but this was _quite the educational demonstration of it_ , as he did his best to hold it in, as it pushed hard up against internal muscles and moved with the pressure deeper into him.

Resch raised an eyebrow to match his cockeyed smile. “How long do you think you can hold this?”

“As long as you want me to.” And that wasn’t just the ‘yes sir, how high sir’ of the fact he would do anything Resch wanted right now. He was a Solar. His body was durable, and his control of it was excellent.

“Oh, that’s a tough choice. Because it would be fun to watch you fail right now--” he punctuated that by grinding a fist hard into Misho’s stomach, like he was trying to drive it in far enough that he could feel Misho’s spine. If he were mortal, he would be injured, instead of just hanging on to the piss by the barest thread. Feeling it rush deeper and deeper inside him, press every part of him open and try and force its way out as he struggled and strained and screwed his eyes shut as he _tried_ and his cock got somehow even harder. 

Resche lifted the pressure inch by inch, until Misho could let out the breath he was holding. “—But it could be fun to see how long you could last. Maybe you’d even last till the next Deliberative meeting. Full of my piss, full of me, and having to hold it and not let it show.”

Misho’s face went so hot he was worried he might set the pillows on fire. That would be—that would be such a _bad idea_. So many ways he could wreck his reputation, wreck the reputation of the Deliberative or just be too distracted to do his work properly. It would be the worst idea. (And he was going to ignore the part of him he found that very appealing.)

“Ah, but then I might miss it.” He started stroking Misho’s stomach, hard enough that he had to work to hold it in and each movement set off a wave of cramping, but not with the driving force of before. “I want to _see_ it. Watch you overwhelmed and trying so hard and _wrecked_ and not able to hold on until it spills out, covers you.” And with that he started stroking Misho’s cock, using every little bit of his knowledge of that organ, every weakness that made Misho shudder underneath him.

Misho’s hips bucked up without his permission, and a few drops spilled out before he managed to clamp down again.

It was torturous.

It was divine.

And above him, Resch Dan laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> So, a quick Keychain of Creation and Exalted (the tabletop rpg Keychain of Creation is based off) primer! 
> 
> [This comic](http://keychain.patternspider.net/archive/koc0005.html) has both Resch Dan and Misho in it. Misho is both of the blond people-- the darker skinned armoured Misho is his First Age body (which is when this fic is set), and he later reincarnated as the paler skinned person in the blue tunic. Resch Dan is the person with the black and white stripy hair and the tiger tail. Misho is a major character of this comic. Resch is not-- this is actually the only time he appears 'on screen'. 
> 
> Exalted are people who have been given a 'shard' of power by the gods. There are different types. There are Solars, like Misho, empowered by the Unconquered Sun, who are the most powerful (both magically/physically as well as being in charge) of the Exalted and ended up ruling during the First Age. (The Deliberative that Misho mentions is more or less the parliament of Solars that ruled during the First Age). There are also Lunars, like Resch Dan, who are animal themed and often have shape-shifting powers, and who are each 'bonded' to one Solar. The bond is not literally one way, but in general Lunars are way more affected by the bond than their solar counterparts. It's also not a chosen bond-- the bond is attached to the shard of Exaltation, so who you are bonded to depends on whose shard is bonded to yours, and you do not pick your shard. Misho and Resch are bonded.


End file.
